


Роза

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Японии надоело ждать взаимности и он решил её добиться.





	Роза

Англия, в лучах солнца, сидела на стопке книг и печально разглядывала раскрытую коробку. Вокруг стояло множество таких же, но плотно запечатанных. Входная дверь была распахнута, но Япония счёл вежливым постучаться, оставшись на пороге. От резкого звука Англия дёрнулась. Словно до этого спала, а увидев гостя, грустно улыбнулась ему.

— Слишком много вещей и слишком мало места, — покачала головой девушка.

— Вам стоит вернуться домой.

Англия скривилась, как от зубной боли.

— Теперь это мой дом.

Не дождавшись приглашения, Япония шагнул в квартиру и закрыл дверь. Англия словно бы и не заметила этого.

— Это не ваш дом, — старательно подбирая каждое слово, начал Япония, тем временем подходя к девушке. На одной из коробок возле неё скромно лежал новенький, ещё пахнувший типографией паспорт. Кику взял его в руки и раскрыл. — Это дом Алисы.

Хотя Япония стоял позади нее и мог видеть лишь светлые волосы, собранные в тугой пучок, тишина оказалась более чем красноречивой. Парень, тяжело вздохнув, отложил паспорт в сторону.

— Роза… — Девушка вздрогнула от звуков собственного имени, но промолчала. — От кого вы прячетесь? И к чему все эти игры в шпионок?

— Ты никогда не жил в средневековой Европе, это заметно. — Тон её из безразлично-отстраненного стал холодным и злым. Япония сделал несколько шагов вперёд и сел на корточки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза девушке.

— Те времена давно прошли.

Ему всегда нравились глаза Англии, не тёмные и не светлые. Их цвет можно было разобрать лишь на расстоянии поцелуя, а густой зелёный оттенок казался Японии тягучим и вязким. Он с легкостью представил себе, как обмакивает кисть в эту зелень и как потом рисует ею на полотне. Но Англия вновь всё испортила, отвернувшись.

— А люди остались прежними.

— Вы боитесь собственного народа настолько, что меняете паспорт и дом каждые десять лет?

Англия всё ещё не смотрела на него.

— Я делаю это слишком редко.

Япония тяжело вздохнул, её не переупрямишь.

— В таком случае, мне остается лишь одно, — он выпрямился в полный рост, — пригласить вас на свидание.

От удивления Англия повернулась к нему и начала разглядывать, словно экспонат в музее. Впрочем, вскоре она нашлась, что ответить.

— Я слишком устала сегодня, и ты, похоже, тоже.

— Быть может, тогда мне пригласить Алису? Она ведь не Роза и не откажет мне?

Англия одарила его ещё одним недоуменным взглядом.

— Допустим, не Роза, и что?

Он позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

— Оставьте дела и заботы на Розу и дайте возможность Алисе повеселиться, она ведь ещё так молода.

По медленно проясняющемуся лицу Англии стало понятно, что идею она оценила.


End file.
